


Moonage Daydream

by vampiremiw



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dramatic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: There are some things you will wait for the rest of your life





	Moonage Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanGirlAndProudOfIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlAndProudOfIt/gifts).



> Trying a little bit of a different writing style this time~ I hope you all like it <3<3<3

Edward is standing on the egde of the cliff in the raining and Jacob is waiting there next to him for him. The sun is setting and the rain is coming down hard. “Jacob; it’s always been you who I was really in love with ,” Edward said grimly “I know you hate me, but I am in love with you--i can’t hide it anymore.”

Jacob stepped in toward him, reaching out a trembling hand toward Edward who he has waited so long for that now he cannot believe that this moment is really happening. It’s raining vividly and the wind blows dramaticcally through there hair as he stepps toward Edward who is sparkling in the late afternoon sun as the sun sets out over the water. “Edward no,” the darker hair male breathes our gently “It’s true I am in love with you also. I wanted to hide my feeling for you but I just can’t anymore. It’s too hard--i’m too in love with you to hide these feelings anyore.”

“Oh jacob I never believed you could love me back.” teh pale man states plaintiffly.  
“I thought I was doomed to be alone forever now that Bella is gone. I nmcv”

The werewolf stepped toward the talle r mail and reached out a shaking hand to place on his shoulder; the touch is electric and Jacob sees the sparkle in his eyes as he touches him, Edward steps in as well and he put a hand on the side of Jacob face as if he is the only thing in the world that matter to him right now. “Oh Edward you’re so sexy.” The taller male ni bigly “Oh Jacob i Am so in love with you I have waited so long for this, to be able to hold you lik e this, i never believed it would happen, I thought you hated me but now here we are” the vampiric man intimated contemplatively. They’re faces are inches a part now from each other and the smaller man can feel the electricity in the air between them, the rain is raining even harder now, and the wind is picking up, the sunset out over the ocean is beautiflu. The dark sea reflected in Edard’s eyes like the darkness of his soul and the sea roiled and bubbled on the rocks beneath them. If Jacob closed his eyes, he could just imagine that he could feel the shockwaves of the ocean’s life trembling up through the crumbling dirt and rock of the cliffface to shiver into his body. It reminded him so much of the way that he and Edward had collided with each other hear and now, the shockwaves they had sent out toward each other and the way they waves of their lives had crahsed into each other. If Jacob himself was the sea, then Edward was the rocks he dashed himself against in order to make it to theis time and place where they stood by the sea togther, like tiny echoes of themselves, reminded of the vastness of forever that they stood on the edge of. And they truly were on the edge of forever---two immortals falling in love with each other. This was a dangerous game for them to play. They truly could be faced with forever--and what a terrifiying thought that is. But Jacob is willing to risk it, because it would all be worth it if here and now he gets the chance to be with edward  
The werewolf cant take it anymore and he surged forward like the waves below to kiss edward. Their lips met in the middle and it was as deep and wonderful as the ocean. Teey melted into each other and Edward’s breath was cold on his neck because he was a vampire XD He reached up to tangle his fingers’ in the taller male’s hair and pull him down deeper into the kiss, he ran his tongue along the white-skinned man’s lips as an invitation to hoopen his lips. There tongues met there and kissing edward was like drowning in the sae far below them. It was like falling from the cliff onto the rocks below and he could not picture anything else he would rather spend his immortalty doing with his life.


End file.
